Settling Scores
by Ekhary
Summary: [AschxLuke]... For now there’s nothing left but wait until that so longing moment arrives. The moment of a sweet victory upon he who stole everything from me...


**Settling scores **

_by Ekhary_

_English Translation: ile-o_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss TT it's Namco's property and ile-o made this translation!! You MUST love her_

**_Warning: This is an AschxLuke fanfic. If you don't like yaoi or this pairing… run away now!!_**

This fanfic is dedicated to Hikaru sama (padf00t) because she deserves it.**_  
_**

* * *

Have you ever been back from that deep slumber that assaults you at night, product of weariness and the disgust to see why, every day that passes by, it's not the day you want to live in? 

I've been back from that mortal and crushing dream so many times. Once and again, every single night, since seven cycles ago, I close my eyes seeking for a rest that I'll never find and, so as I've said, I don't find it. Mi mind is full in thoughts of that time; thoughts that I decided to leave behind since my life stopped being mine, the day in which I discovered the importance of the functioning of the world that I, considered, belonged.

None of these days since sever years ago has been a day that I can proclaim, not even in my insides, when waking up, like a good day. Every single one has been the same, full of monotony and with empty achievements that only cover a part of that abyss created by the betrayal.

Unnecessary business. I'm not that person I used to be, I don't have a place to go back to nor a promising future like before, things go their own way, the reasons and motives for each situation are no more than a haphazard game, and because of the same reason, I had a new goal… that no one cares about, nor should, more than me.

As I said… those are unimportant things. Right now I am lying on a bed with my eyes closed after returning from a dream that, for the first time in a long time, was relaxing, pleasuring… like one of those "yesterdays" or, maybe, better than those childish dreams.

I don't want to open my eyes even though I'm conscious. It's so pleasuring being like this! The soft blankets, the sensation of peace, wellness, that indescribable warmth… I could say, without knowing exactly about nothing, that today, without knowing my future, it's a good day, a good day for the first time in a long while.

The previous events from yesterday don't reach my mind even when I've tried to recall them since my waking. It's like… a part of me denies remembering. Blurred and confusing memories it's the only thing I grasp from the poor information that my mind offers now. Why wasting the time like this? It's time for getting up…

And it's here when a fleeting memory crosses my mind when I'm aware of the situation in which I'm in. It's not possible that I've been in a considerably comfortable situation knowing that there's someone at my side and that, disastrously, it's so close to my body, embracing me.

And that's how I open my eyes. And that's how I'm aware of that reality in my mind, attempting to avoid a light shock, which I've been denying just seconds ago. Now everything is as clear as water. There he was, that person who had stolen me my dreams my desires, from my past and my future, my family and everything I've known. He, just the person I've been wanting, with all my might to assassinate from a long time ago, but now here, resting peacefully at my side.

It's now here when I remember the retails from the previous night. Warm, wet, clumsy and inexpert kisses. Murmuring voices and soft pleading moans mixed with the fear and the increasing heat of the moment. The closeness of two bodies, passion mixed with lust's aroma and, latent behind all that sweetness and drunkenness irony from destiny but dulled by the necessity of the consummation of an act, my longing for revenge.

I stare at him for a moment. So innocent and far away from reality like us both. Original and replica… Destiny's irony! Ended up together in the same bed, longing the warmth of the other, stealing away each others breathe y still being accomplices from that trick. To what has become of the loneliness of our souls!

What would he say when he wakes up and realizes the situation? What would he do when he sees his naked body next to mine? What would he think when he remembers clearly who was kissing who and who made him shiver with pleasure?

I don't have anything to do but wait for the moment. I die to watch his fear and frustration. I long for the instant when his face turns a ghostly white and thinks he has committed the biggest mistake in the face of the earth. It's when I'll smile better than ever.

For now there's nothing left but wait until that so longing moment arrives. The moment of a sweet victory upon he who stole everything from me. I'll wait. Watching how his red hair falls unworriedly on his face, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand in a very subtle way of getting him to wake up the moment I took stands of hair off his face.

Grant me the victory that I long so much… Luke fon Fabre. Yes, open your eyes and match what has happened… You, who stole everything from me and now you've lost the last thing that was only yours…

* * *

Author Notes: Thanks to my lovely ile-o for help me with the translation!! I love you so much!!  



End file.
